


The Savior That Calls Himself Daredevil

by AnAngelAndHisDemon



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Blind Character, F/M, Fluff, OC, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAngelAndHisDemon/pseuds/AnAngelAndHisDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock feels more comfortable these days in his Daredevil uniform rather than the lawyer suits he puts on everyday. His relations with Foggy and Karen are as shaky as ever, and he doesn't see the point in faking his life anymore. But when he runs into a mysterious new girl that just so happens to be blind like himself, things begin to turn around...<br/>...Until a new villain badass makes himself known. And he's got a personal vendetta against Daredevil, and it's bad. Like, voodoo doll, shrine-with-locks-of-Daredevil's-hair bad. He also has a blood-thirst that could rival Dracula and a power that is about as unknown and frightening as the man himself.<br/>Just when things start to get better, everything has to go to shit all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Is this an OC story? Yes, yes it is. Though technically the OC isn't REALLY an OC (even though technically it is) but whatever. I binge watched this show. Twice. Am I obsessed? Probably. Enjoy.

It was hard to wake up in the morning most days. Especially when it seemed that all you had to look forward to was hesitated conversation with your once best friend, dancing around an already broken woman in the hopes of keeping her from the tipping point she probably didn’t even know she has, and topping the day off with a broken bone or two and a sure-to-be-killer headache the following morning.

 

It was hard to find a reason to continue trying to save the world when it seemed to always find new ways to hate you for it.

           

Matthew Murdock found his life hard.

           

It didn’t matter that they had already captured Fisk, and his second in command Wesley seemed to have dropped off the grid—no doubt hiding with his tail between his legs wondering who’s leg he has to hump to get back to the top—and crime had even gone down in Hell’s Kitchen, most likely because people were scared of the masked vigilante that called himself Daredevil and appeared to have the will of Satan himself.

           

What mattered was that Foggy still didn’t trust him, and avoided talking about his nightly activities best he could because the notion of them made his skin crawl and his palms sweaty and his breath quicken, and Matt noticed it every time it happened. And every time his heart would thud with a pang of regret because he knew he was responsible for this separation between them. Foggy was right; they could never go back to how they were. And Matt had been wrong; they weren’t going to move forward anytime soon.

           

They only put on the charade for Karen, and she only didn’t notice because of the personal issues she refused to share with them. But Matt couldn’t blame her, not when he was hiding the minor detail of him being the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen.

           

 _One more day_ , Matt would keep telling himself. _One more day…_

           

_One more day until what? You apologize to Foggy? Tell Karen the truth? Leave Hell’s Kitchen because you know it doesn’t need you anymore?_

           

Matt was spending too much alone time with himself. His mind was gnawing at his other senses, obliterating their impact, proving distracting both at the firm and out on the street. He would tell himself that he just needs a vacation, but really, where would he go? He had no family to retreat to, no countryside or mountain top that he was dying to see, and as much as he loved Foggy’s mother, she would probably be curious as to why he was visiting without her son, and that wouldn’t be easy to explain.

           

So Matt Murdock would simply lie in bed longer than he normally would, listening to the bustle of early morning commuters and sometimes the splatter of raindrops on his roof. He used to hate the rain because it was so obnoxious, demanding a lot of his hearing along with filling his sense of smell and taste, but these days, he was beyond grateful for the distraction.

           

Going to work was just about as much fun as waking up was, but it was necessary in the everyday grown adult’s life. It was a Wednesday, the middle of the week; it seemed the weeks were getting longer, or maybe the days slowed from increased stagnation. It didn’t matter that much; Matt had a routine, and he would see it through until he and Foggy and Karen had worked themselves out of this funk of theirs and were good friends once again.

           

Matt sighed with longing.

           

He got dressed in a decently nice suit, one he had washed recently but hadn’t taken to the dry-cleaners in God knows how long. His suits were becoming more uncomfortable on him, as if they were the foreign costume instead of the ensemble he went gallivanting around in every night. And in a way, they were, because he was only Matt Murdock, attorney at law, in the suit, whereas in his Daredevil uniform, he was the soldier Stick had trained, the “man in the mask”, someone people could look up to. Far from the façade he was putting on.

           

Mr. Murdock left his apartment, taking his walking stick and guiding himself to his office despite the fact that he knew the way by heart and could get there even if he didn’t, but it was social protocol, for those that knew him well enough to know he was blind and “incapable of getting around well”, as some had put it. Some days Matt just wanted to prove them wrong, to start swinging through the streets like he did during the night, to flip and fly and be who he truly was. Not this stiff, stumbling, blind idiot that couldn’t even breathe without drawing cautious attention and mechanized sympathy.

           

Arriving at the office, Matt ran his hands over the sign out front, feeling the “Nelson & Murdock: Attorneys at Law” letters and wishing that they were back at their cramped place, with a paper sign; back when Foggy wouldn’t cast double-takes Matt’s way every couple of minutes and Karen didn’t have an edge in her voice and a mask all her own.

           

Back when he preferred being Matt Murdock instead of Daredevil.

           

“Morning Matt,” Karen greeted from the break room, stepping out with a fresh mug in her hands. “Coffee?”

           

“No one likes your coffee Karen!” Foggy exclaimed before Matt could say anything, walking down the stairs from his office. He sounded cheery enough, but Matt knew better at this point.

           

“That’s not true!” Karen argued, hitting him lightly. “Tell him you like it Matt.”

           

“I actually had some this morning,” He lied smoothly.

           

“See Karen? It’s about time we got a real coffee machine. Or better yet, an espresso machine-robot hybrid, one that makes it for you and delivers it right to your doorstep with a nice ‘Good morning Mr. Nelson’.”

           

“Are you trying to put me out of a job?” Karen laughed.

           

“Only if you’re implying that you’re only good for getting us coffee.”

           

“Foggy!”

           

Matt offered a light smile as he walked around them, up the stairs to his office on the left, leaving his once best friend and the secretary to their flirting. He felt around his office space, still getting used to the area, and his hands fell upon his desk—cold, barren. Much like himself.

           

As he was sitting down, there was a knock on his door.

           

“Hey, do you have a minute?”

           

It was Foggy, though Matt already knew that and could smell him from the ground floor moving up the stairs due to his switch to a new cologne that he was liking a bit too much. He sounded nervous, more so than usual, and his heartbeat was steadily increasing.

           

“Sure, what’s up?” Matt asked politely, gesturing towards the chair he assumed was there.

           

Foggy sat down and took a minute to readjust himself, Matt waiting patiently, curiously. It’s not like they had any clients; they never really had any clients. They had become more interesting since settling the Fisk trial, but clients came maybe once a week, and the court case generally didn’t take long to figure out. However, Nelson and Murdock were proud to stand by their statement of only defending the innocent.

           

“I…uh…” Foggy started shakily, most likely not trying to say the wrong thing while knowing that the wrong thing was the only thing that needed to be said. He had done this a few times, though he was starting to show more of a filter, and Matt wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Foggy was becoming…not Foggy.

           

He cleared his throat and finished professionally, “I’m thinking of asking Karen out.”

           

Matt raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking for my blessing?”

           

“I just want to know if this would make things weird between us.”

           

Matt frowned and clasped his hands together on his desk, taking on a professional stance with a small sigh. “No, Foggy, I don’t think so.”

           

“What?”

           

“What what?”

           

“You sighed dramatically.”

           

“Dramatically? It was barely even a sigh.”

           

Matt could sense him tensing up.

           

“If you have something to say, say it.”

           

“It’s nothing.” Matt said a little too hastily, and Foggy caught that.

           

Foggy paused, probably checking to see if Karen was listening, and continued in a loud whisper, “Is it some Daredevil thing?”

           

“What? No, Foggy, it’s nothing, honestly.”

           

“Great, now you won’t even talk to me.” Foggy sighed and leaned back in his chair. “I’m shaking my head in disappointment.”

           

Matt’s clasped hands tightened. “You’ve got some nerve saying that I won’t even talk when you treat me like a stranger.”

           

“A stranger!” Foggy cried incredulously. “How, exactly, have I done that?”

           

“You act like nothing happened between us and avoid me as often as you can,” Matt hissed. “I understand that you want to put this whole Daredevil thing behind us but it’s not going away, Foggy. I’m still going to go out every night and defend my city the best I can, and you glaring at me for most of the time I’m at work isn’t going to change that.”

           

Foggy stood and started pacing, his heartbeat skyrocketing. “You honestly think—…you are such a pretentious asshole if you seriously believe that _that’s_ what I’m upset about!”

           

“So you are upset!”

           

“Yes, _Matt_ , I am upset! I’m upset that you do this, but it’s not just hurting yourself anymore! You’re affecting me, and Karen, and that nurse chick that patches you up, and anyone else you talk to! Imagine if you get seriously injured one night, or God forbid killed, and Karen and I have to attend your damn funeral and she can’t even know _why_ you died, because you would probably come back and haunt me if I told your secret even after you were gone! You’re being a selfish bastard about this and that’s what I’m upset about!”

           

Matt wasn’t piecing together what Foggy was yelling at him about and it was frustrating him, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. “You’re mad because I haven’t told Karen?”

           

“Yes! No! God, I don’t know anymore, Matt! There’s this friction between us and it’s driving me insane! You know why I stare at you a lot? Because I have to wonder if that’s the last time I’m going to see you. Because I’m thinking of all the ways you can get killed that night, and then when I see you in the morning, I just want to punch you and hug you at the same time, and the whole process repeats and I don’t know what to do about it!”

           

Matt sighed, taking his glasses off. “Foggy—”

           

“No, don’t you ‘Foggy’ me!”

           

There was a pause, and Matt continued quietly, “Foggy…I’m sorry that I worry you. I’m sorry that you got dragged into all of this. There is something off between us, and I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to fix it, but I’m not going to stop being Daredevil just to help you sleep at night. That sounds harsh, but people need me out there. The city is already a warzone thanks to Fisk, and someone has to be there to help clean it up and steer it in the right direction.”

          

Foggy snorted derisively. "Since when did you decide it 'has to be' you?"

          

"Since no one else seemed to give a damn."

           

Foggy was still, his heartbeat slowing back to normalcy, and he ran a shaky hand through his hair, his manner displaying him as most likely calm now that this weight was off his shoulders. “Alright…I guess you leave me no choice…” He took a deep breath, and said seriously, “I’ll just have to become your sidekick.”

           

Matt froze for a moment before heshook his head in utter disbelief and defeat. “I’m rolling my eyes.”

             
“Seriously! I can be like the guy that is just there for moral support and who goes around making sure the bad guys you knocked out are really knocked out and stuff. And then we can go drinking after a long night’s vigilante-ing.”

           

“That’s not a word.”

           

“Well goddammit, now it is!”

           

“And what, exactly, would your name be?”

           

Foggy took a moment before snapping his fingers and replying, “Angel!”

           

"Oh God.”

           

“Just think of it! ‘Daredevil and Angel’! ‘The Devil and Angel of Hell’s Kitchen’!”

           

“You sound more like my prostitute.”

           

“Well I have been selling myself to you for years.”

           

Matt groped his desk for something to throw at Foggy and gripped the sides tightly when he couldn’t find anything. “So you’re going to ask Karen out?”

           

“I was thinking about taking her out for drinks.”

           

“I think you’re becoming an alcoholic.”

           

“Old habits die hard,” He chuckled. “But seriously, consider the sidekick thing.”

           

“I’m not making you my sidekick.”

           

“Angel is just a prototype, it can always be changed—”

           

“It’s not the name, Foggy!” Matt growled, clenching and unclenching his hands. “I’m not…I can’t risk having you out there too. I can barely cover my own ass, let alone cover yours. You think you’d feel like shit if I died? Imagine how I’d feel if you got killed on my watch, and I would have to explain to Karen that it was all my fault, not to mention how I wouldn'tbe able live with myself.” Matt took a deep breath, the tension thick in the air, and finished, “Besides, ‘Murdock: Attorneys at Law’ might confuse people.”

           

There was a still moment, and Foggy said quietly, “I’m nodding apologetically.”

           

“Thank you.”

           

He opened the door to leave but hesitated, turning back around and asking, “Are you ever going to tell Karen the truth?”

           

Matt thought about it; he didn’t really want to tell Karen. He never wanted to let Foggy know in the first place, not wanting to involve the two people that mattered in his life in his rough after-hours business transactions and put them in harm’s way, but now that Foggy knew, it was almost impossible to keep it from Karen, and Matt knew that his best friend hated lying to her and pretending like everything was normal. But how would he even tell her? _“Hey, I’m Matt Murdock, attorney at law. I was blinded by a chemical spill when I was nine, and did I mention I happen to be Daredevil?”_

           

“If you guys start getting serious I’ll tell her,” Matt answered slowly.

           

“Why then?”

           

“Because if you two break it off, she would probably leave us and tell the newspapers just to spite you.”

           

“Lovely thought Matt, thanks.” Foggy sighed. “Should I…do it now?”

           

Matt shrugged. “The early bird gets the worm.”

           

“Okay, Mr. Chinese fortune cookie.”

           

Matt listened to him walk down the stairs and turned his hearing away from his friends.

 

Some things were better left unheard.


	2. Chapter 2

Foggy and Karen left early after he asked her out, after bartering for a good fifteen minutes on where they were to go and dragging Matt into it (Foggy insisted on taking her to Josie’s to be “just like old times”, but Karen said that they should go to a nice restaurant, even though Foggy said about twenty times that he couldn’t afford more than a happy meal, making Karen beg Matt to talk to him, and he discreetly gave him a hundred dollar bill and told him to not fuck it up on their first date, even though Foggy went away muttering that it wasn’t even their first date). Matt stayed a little later to finish some paperwork for their current case—which was relatively easy in terms of other cases they’d received—before closing up shop and heading out.

 

The night was still young, only around 7:30 according to his watch, and he strolled lazily down the street towards his apartment, happening across a cozy little coffee shop. Matt had probably passed it countless times but never really noticed from the packed early morning streets of Hell’s Kitchen, his sense of smell too overpowered by too many things bombarding him and his attention generally elsewhere. But the shop smelled fresh and warm, and he found himself wandering inside. It wasn’t that big of a deal; he had time to kill.

 

“Can I get you something?” A waitress said as he sat down at one of the tables by what he presumed to be a window.

 

He smiled in her direction, and could tell she was weary; must’ve been a popular coffee shop then. “Do you have cappuccinos?”

 

“One cappuccino, coming right up,” She left briskly, and he sat quietly, relishing in the peace that came so rarely.

 

Of course, peace never lasts.

 

Matt could hear the troubled heartbeat from across the room, but there were a few in the shop that he assumed came from the caffeine, so he didn’t pay much attention to it. Until the heartbeat was practically on top of him and spilling hot liquid on his lap.

 

“Oh my god,” Someone, a female, gasped. She grabbed some napkins from his table and laid them on his lap, allowing him to use them as he saw fit and not invade his privacy. “I am so sorry, sir, I-I’ll pay you back for anything I ruined.”

 

“Oh I’m sure it’s fine,” Matt said with a smile, cleaning himself up wherever he felt damp.

 

She was shifting her weight. “I-It’s just…yourstick or whatever, it sort of sprung up on me.”

 

“My walking stick. Is it that obnoxious?” Matt moved his stick to be on the opposite side between him and the wall. “I’m sorry, I guess they’re a little hard to see.”

 

“I wouldn’t know,” She said quietly.

 

Matt blinked. “Are you blind?”

 

“Yea.”

 

“Oh.” He had never really met another blind person before besides Stick—not that they were a rare species but it wasn’t everyday one just happened upon you—and he didn’t particularly know how to behave. “Uh, why don’t you have your walking stick?”

 

“I don’t—” She stopped herself, paused for a moment, and finished, “I forgot it.”

 

“Seems like something hard to forget,” Matt said with a smile. _Maybe she doesn’t use one._

 

Her heartbeat had significantly settled and she said, “I’m shrugging.”

 

Matt nodded, and replied, “I’m nodding.” She chuckled a little and he added, “Would you care to join me?”

 

“Oh, I don’t want to bother you anymore—”

 

“I insist,” He stated, gesturing across the table before realizing she couldn't see it anyway, which almost made him laugh.The mystery woman stood for a few seconds longer before conceding. There was a brief moment of silence between them before Matt said randomly, “You know, I’ve never met another blind person.”

 

“That makes two of us,” She said with a small laugh. “That’s irony for you.”

 

“Were you born blind or was it an accident?” Matt asked, not wondering until after the words were out if that was an inappropriate question or not. He never had a problem talking about the accident, but then again, he had never met another normal blind person before. Assuming he was normal in the first place.

 

“Born,” She replied casually, easing Matt’s thoughts. “I hardly take off my glasses because I’ve been told that my eyes make people uncomfortable.”

 

“I bet that’s not true.”

 

“Right…I’m assuming you weren’t born blind then.”

 

“Accident when I was nine."

 

“You have relatively normal eyes then,” She mumbled, fiddling with her hands in her lap. “You wouldn’t really understand.”

 

Matt frowned. He thought he knew everything there was to know about being blind, all the jabs and sensitivities, but there was apparently a part that he didn’t know; Stick had been born blind, but he never talked about his foggy eyes or being different from Matt. Apparently this mystery woman saw it as a character flaw, the cherry on top of being blind.

 

“My name’s Matt,” He said to change topics, holding out his hand, “Matt Murdock.”

 

She ignored it, or maybe didn’t even notice it, and instead thought aloud, “Matt Murdock? As in Matthew Murdock? As in the lawyer from Nelson and Murdock that cleaned up the Fisk trial?”

 

“The one and only,” He replied proudly.

 

Her heart quickened just slightly, and he wouldn’t have noticed if he weren’t listening. It seemed almost as if she were trying to keep her heartbeat steady, how little the fluctuations were. It got Matt wondering if maybe Stick had other pupils he didn’t feel inclined to tell Matt about…

 

“Thank you,” She said softly, interrupting Matt’s thoughts. “I…that man…” Her heart was aching, and Matt didn’t need his heightened senses to be able to figure that out. “Jail doesn’t seem fitting for a man like him; he deserved far worse.”

 

“I agree,” Matt said sympathetically, “But you can’t change the law.”

 

He could tell she was on the verge of saying something by the tension in her shoulders, but she let it pass, and the waitress brought Matt his cappuccino, asking the mystery woman across from him if she wanted anything, and she ordered a simple cup of tea.

 

“I don’t think I ever got your name,” Matt said, taking a sip of his cappuccino.

 

She paused, keeping her heart beat consistent, and said, “Sasha. Garin.”

 

“That’s a pretty name,” He said with a smile. “Fitting of a pretty girl.”

 

“Are you trying to hit on me, Mr. Murdock?” Sasha asked, amused.

 

“Not at all, Ms. Garin,” Matt grinned, “Unless it’s working, of course.”

 

“I think we’re in the wrong drinking establishment for that kind of talk,” She laughed.

 

Matt laughed as well, and it felt good to laugh, to enjoy life for a change. The two sat and chatted and laughed so long that Matt lost track of the time, having six cups of cappuccinos and tea between them, and eventually one of the shop owners came over and apologetically told them that it was around midnight and they would really like to close for the night. He cursed himself for letting the time slip away like that, but also didn’t regret all too much when both of them walked out still laughing.

 

“I never realized how cold Hell’s Kitchen could be,” Sasha said with a shudder. “I thought Hell would be stifling hot.”

 

“Well it is still New York,” Matt said, using his stick to guide himself as he focused his attention on her. “This your first time here?”

 

“I’ve been here once before,” She said wistfully, as if thinking back on her memories.

 

“Any better than you remember?”

 

He felt her shrug and say quietly, almost as if Matt wasn't meant to hear it, “It’s colder.”

 

“I hope not too cold,” Matt answered in the same tone and she shoved him just barely. “You know you just pushed a blind man. I could sue you for that, and trust me, everyone loves to pity the disabled.”

 

“Well then I’ll just have to hire myself a good lawyer,” She chuckled. “Though if what you told me is true, your friend Foggy is going to be more than distracted at work for a little while.”

 

Matt sighed, “I just hope I don’t have to hear them having sex downstairs.”

 

Before he could realize he made a mistake and hinted to his enhanced senses, she replied, “I’m wrinkling my nose at how disgusting that would be.”

 

Matt smiled and realized that he had led her back to his place, and turned towards the building with a frown. “It seems we’ve come to my apartment.”

 

Sasha took a moment and faced the building as well, as if sizing it up. It added on to Matt’s theory of her having heightened senses like himself, because that’s exactly what he would do if he were being faced with a new building, but he restrained himself from asking; if he were wrong, he didn’t want to scare her off.

 

“You know, I had prior arrangements for this night,” She said with a light laugh.

 

“Not too important, I hope?”

 

“They can wait for tomorrow night.”

 

Matt smiled, “I had other things I was planning to do too, but maybe life is funny that way.”

 

“Are you saying you believe in fate, Mr. Murdock?”

 

“I’m a Catholic, Ms. Garin, I think it’s implied.”

 

She laughed again, a laugh Matt had grown to enjoy listening to, and stepped away from him. “Well if this is fate, then I guess I should leave it up to The Man Upstairs to see you around again.”

 

“I don’t think you’ll be ‘seeing’ me anytime soon,” He chuckled.

 

“Blind jokes. How did you know they’re my favorite?”

 

“Everyone loves laughing at themselves.”

 

Sasha was quiet for a moment, and patted Matt's arm somewhat awkwardly. It was the only form of intimate touch she had offered that evening, which was curious in itself, but usually a woman would demand a kiss or hug or something of the sort, not a gesture that seemed more like the parting of friends rather than two strangers brought together by fate. Nevertheless,it was warm and comforting and everything he needed to top his night off.

 

“It was nice meeting you, Mr. Murdock,” She said as she began to walk away.

 

“You too, Ms. Garin,” He replied, and stood outside his apartment complex until he couldn’t hear her footsteps anymore before gripping his stick tightly and walking as calmly as he could manage to the side of the building before leaping up fire escapes and window ledges to the roof, where he proceeded to wear off the rest of the caffeine burning in his system.

 

Matt eventually went down into his apartment through the roof access, taking a quick shower before climbing into bed. He felt guilty for not committing to his Daredevil antics that night, but thinking back, he figured he deserved one night off.

 

After all, what could go wrong in one night?


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently all hell could break loose in one night, even in Hell’s Kitchen. Matt was woken up to the sound of Foggy’s name being repeated over and over, meaning that his phone was going off. Groggy and not in full consciousness yet, he reached out and felt for his phone while sitting up, hitting the answer button while trying to focus his mind and come up with a list of reasons as to why Foggy would be calling so early if they were just going to see each other in an hour.

           

“What?” Matt answered, his scratchy morning voice sounding foreign because usually that meant he had gotten a decent night’s sleep. _Imagine that._

           

“Jesus Christ, I thought you had been murdered!” Foggy hissed on the other end. He sounded out of breath and nervous.

           

“What’re you talking about?”

           

“Do you even _read_ newspapers anymore?”

           

“Actually—”

           

“No, no blind jokes today! Come to work _straight away_. Don’t even shower, I need to see your face A.S.A.P.!” He hung up quickly and Matt was slightly put off by whatever Foggy was on that was making him flip his shit.

           

Instead, abiding to his best friend’s demands, Matt got dressed in whatever suit he first grabbed, skipped out on his usual breakfast of whatever the hell was left in his fridge, and left his apartment hastily. He practically ran to the firm, his nerves building the longer he thought about what Foggy could actually be nervous about. He tended to flip out over the littlest of things, but this sounded different; there was no film of humor in his voice. Instead, he sounded…scared. And in turn, it was making Matt scared.

           

Matt walked into the building and was nearly crushed by Foggy’s embrace. He stood frozen for a second or two before his best friend let go, still gripping his shoulders tightly. Matt could tell that Karen hadn’t arrived yet, meaning that Foggy wasn’t flipping out with her the same way he was with Matt, leading Matt to the conclusion that whatever was going on had to do with—

           

“Daredevil,” Foggy said breathily. “He’s all over the news, Matt.”

           

“What, why?” Matt frowned; he hadn’t even been out last night.

           

Foggy was shaking his head so vigorously that Matt could’ve heard it if he were upstairs. “I don’t know, but when the paper arrived this morning—”

           

“You get the paper?” Matt smirked.

           

Foggy didn’t find it funny. “Matt, you aren’t _listening to me_. This is _serious_. Apparently when you put Fisk away, you made a couple enemies.”

           

“Well I knew that, but I’ve been taking care of them—”

           

“No, not like ‘I was under Fisk and now I’m broke’ enemies; more like ‘Fisk was my God and you’re going to burn in the fiery pits of hell’ enemies.”

           

Matt furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not following.”

           

Foggy groaned in frustration and stepped back, taking a deep breath, slowing his skyrocketing heart rate, and walked towards Matt again, calmer and more level-headed than before. “Someone last night went out and…” He swallowed dryly, “…and they slaughtered an entire warehouse full of people, Matt.”

           

Matt gripped his walking stick a little tighter. “What does that have to do with Daredevil?”

           

“Well…whoever they were, after they killed everyone…the police were called by one of the people in the warehouse…” Foggy licked his lips, his body shifting weight so constantly that Matt wanted to hold him down. “And when the police showed up, there was only one man left barely alive who said he had to give the police a message.”

           

Matt grimaced. “What was it?”

           

Foggy started shuffling papers, probably looking for the exact quote, and had to breathe before saying slowly, “‘Twenty men have died tonight, and where was your Devil of Hell’s Kitchen to save them? Where was the savior that calls himself Daredevil? If he claims to be a hero, if he claims this city as his own, then let him prove it, or else more will die because of him.’”

           

Matt began stalking around the room, infuriated. “Did the man give up any details about the person that killed those twenty people?”

           

“None…he died before the ambulance even got there.” Foggy was still shifting his weight. He was tense, too tense. “I…I thought this maniac had found you man. I called you twice before you picked up…” Matt stopped and turned his head towards Foggy, giving an apologetic nod. “Wait, so why _weren’t_ you out last night? Not that I’m complaining with this psycho killer out there that apparently has a fetish for men in red spandex, but I’m curious…Because you just said to me yesterday that you were going to go out every night no matter what.”

           

Matt shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck as he made his way to the stairs, attempting to not look as sheepish as he knew he did. “I was just…busy with other things.”

           

“Uh-huh, and I’m the Tooth Fairy.”

           

“Who’s the Tooth Fairy?” Karen asked, walking into the building with what smelled like a box of jelly-glazed donuts. Matt smirked; those were Foggy’s favorite.

           

“I’m going to need the Tooth Fairy after these!” Foggy said giddily as he practically stripped her of the box.

           

“Those are for everyone you pig!” She smacked his arm, and he must’ve had a kicked puppy expression on or something because the next thing Matt heard was a wet smack on skin and he knew exactly what that meant.

           

“Seriously guys? I may be blind, but my ears still work perfectly,” Matt sighed.

           

Karen giggled. “Sorry Matt. Would you like a donut?”

           

“No! Matt doesn’t get a donut until he tells me what he was doing last night!” Foggy proclaimed dramatically, pinning the topic back on him again.

           

“What’s the big deal?” Karen asked, confused. She probably thought that Matt never did anything after work considering she had no clue about his double life, and generally Matt would be offended, but it’s not like he gave any indication that he did or did not do anything but his job.

           

“Thank you, tell him that,” Matt said. “It’s nothing, Foggy’s just being a girl.”

           

“Well one of us has to!”

           

“What does that make me?” Karen asked incredulously.

           

Foggy groaned. “I can’t fight two battles here, Karen. Please just help me interrogate Matt who apparently has a life apart from us and I’ll give you some of the donuts.”

           

“I bought these!”

           

“Ah-ha! She’s on my side!” Foggy yelled triumphantly.

           

Matt sighed and leaned against the railing on the stairs. He could probably go up and they wouldn’t pester him about it, until Foggy would get bored later and then throw pencils at him or something and complain that it isn’t fair that Matt can see where they are even though apparently being blind doesn’t count already as a disadvantage, and Matt really didn’t feel like dealing with that later in his tired way and potentially breaking up what he and his best friend had just barely renewed.

           

“You guys left early yesterday so I didn’t stick around all by myself and thought I’d go home early,” Matt began. “On my way home, I passed by this coffee place that I never really noticed before, and I went inside and thought I’d get myself a nice cappuccino. And so…that’s what I did.”

           

There was a pause.

           

“You spent your _entire evening_ getting a cappuccino?” Foggy asked in disbelief, putting unnecessary emphasis on his words.

           

“I don’t think he’s done,” Karen mumbled.

           

“Thank you Karen,” Matt nodded towards her. “As I was saying, I got a cappuccino. And while I was sitting and waiting—”

           

“Aww, Matt met someone!” Karen interrupted excitedly.

           

“What, how could you possibly know that?” Foggy asked, utterly lost.

           

“Because I know how romantic stories start, now shush, I want to hear Matt tell us all about her. Was she nice? Was she smart? Did she laugh at your jokes? Did she seem bothered that you were blind?”

           

“Jesus Karen, let the man breathe.”

           

Matt wanted to laugh at them; they really were perfect for each other. He thought about it for a moment, trying to figure out a way to describe who he had met last night. “Her name is Sasha and she’s…well, for starters she spilled her tea on me while tripping over my walking stick, but then it turned out she’s actually blind too.”

           

Karen gasped dramatically and Foggy had to cover her mouth to keep her silent.

           

“We talked for a little bit and then I asked her to join me because I’ve never really met another blind person and apparently she hadn’t either and we just sat and drank tea and cappuccinos until around midnight when we were kicked out of the shop and she and I walked back to my place—”

           

“Even on a literal blind date, Matt still gets laid,” Foggy sighed heavily.

           

Matt shook his head. “I didn’t sleep with her Foggy.”

           

“Oh? That’s a first.”

           

“Foggy!” Karen smacked him again; Matt was starting to like this friction between them.

           

“What! I told you Matt doesn’t have long relationships, most times it’s a hump-and-dump, which comes a lot more often to this blind bastard than you would think, so I just kind of assume at this point—”

           

“She’s different,” Matt interrupted, and the room went quiet. “I know that’s cliché to say, but we didn’t have that type of connection. I couldn’t tell if she were hot, she couldn’t tell if I was hot, we just sat and talked like two normal adults. And I’ll admit, there was flirting every now and then, but it was just casual and…it was nice.” He smiled.

           

“Did you at least kiss her or something?” Foggy probed further, earning another smack from Karen.

           

“No, actually. She just sort of patted my arm and left.”

           

Karen shifted. “That’s…different.”

           

“Yea, she definitely wasn’t the touchy-feely type of person, but that doesn’t bother me.”

           

“Well,” Karen said, walking over to Matt and resting a hand on his arm, “I think that if you like this girl, then you should see her again. But, if you see it as nothing more than just a casual almost friendship, then don’t worry about it. No harm, no foul.”

           

Matt smiled at her. “So how did your date go?”

           

The tension in the air escalated tenfold at that point, and Karen said calmly but evasively, “It was really lovely. Foggy actually took me to a nice place and we had dinner and it was nice.” She kissed Foggy’s cheek again before briskly exiting to the break room.

           

Matt nodded and waited until Karen was mostly out of earshot to turn towards Foggy, demanding real details. He shuffled around nervously and called to Karen saying that they were going to go work on their current case upstairs before retreating to his office and closing the door.

           

“Don’t tell me you’ve already fucked it up,” Matt hissed. “I expect my hundred back.”

           

“That’s the thing Matt,” Foggy sighed, running his hands through his hair shakily. “I _didn’t_ fuck up. I totally _expected_ to fuck up. I had planned out every possible way I _could_ fuck up, but I didn’t!”

 

Matt was beyond confused. “So why was everything awkward downstairs?”

 

“Because…oh it was so stupid Matt!” Foggy groaned, his body language reading like he was about to punch a wall. “It was after dinner and I walked her back to her apartment and she asked me if I wanted to come inside and my initial reaction was ‘Oh fuck yea, sex on the first date, this is going to be great!’”

           

“But…?”

           

He sighed and collapsed in his chair. “But then I thought of Marcie and how all we did was have sex, and don’t get me wrong, it was great sex, but I want something different with Karen. I want to go on more cheesy dates like this and take it slow and wait for the right time in our relationship like all the chick flicks do.”

           

“So what did you do?”

           

Foggy began to tinker with a Rubik’s cube that Matt had gotten him in college, and he still hadn’t solved it. “I told her that I wanted to take things slow and I don’t know if she got offended or something but she somewhat brushed me off. And then I thought we were good this morning because she brought my favorite donuts and then you had to go and ask how it was and I don’t know where we are right now.”

           

Matt was still for a moment before he started laughing. “Foggy, you’re such an idiot.”

           

“I know, I know, but do you have to kick a man while he’s down?”

           

“Just talk to her. I’m sure she was just in the moment and she’s probably really happy that you made that call because I’m sure she wants that too and wasn’t thinking straight at that point, assuming you got her wine or something for dinner.”

           

“It was cheap, but yea.”

           

Matt stood and patted his friend’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you man.”

           

“That makes one of us,” Foggy muttered.

           

Matt was still chuckling when they took their lunch break, and then when they were closing up the firm, and though Karen didn’t know why, Matt could feel Foggy’s burning eyes on him, and it only made him laugh harder.


End file.
